With the ever-increasing popularity of personal mobile devices, e.g., cell phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal music players, laptops, etc., ‘mobility’ has been the focus of many consumer products as well as services of wireless providers. For example, in the telecommunications industry, ‘mobility’ is at the forefront as consumers are no longer restricted by location with regard to communications and computing needs. Rather, today, as technology advances, more and more consumers use portable devices in day-to-day activities, planning and entertainment.
As mobile device popularity increases, the ability to make telephone calls, access electronic mail, communicate via instant message (IM) and access online services from any location has also continued to evolve. Although wireless technology for data transmission has been available for quite some time, limitations such as bandwidth and area coverage plague service providers. More particularly, these types of limitations have prevented providers from seamlessly establishing mass deployments of wireless networks.
More recent innovations such as the WiFi standards and other expanded wireless technologies have made it possible to deploy location-based (e.g., city-wide) wireless access networks and thereafter, to offer revenue-generating mobile wireless access services. However, most often, these wireless access networks do not extend to less populated areas due to driving economic concerns. Rather, these conventional networks target areas with a high population density and do not address those potential consumers in less populated areas. This lack of expansion is most often due to the wired characteristics of the wireless repeater nodes, as well as costs associated therewith. For example, most often, rural areas are not covered by the service area of a conventional cell tower or mesh network thereby leaving a gap in the coverage area.
An ‘opportunistic’ network can refer to the use of a co-operating set of mobile or stationary devices to transfer data whenever connection opportunities arrive. These opportunities may be limited by the effects of mobility, computational limitations, bandwidth limitations, and other factors. Both wired and wireless links can be used as connection opportunities. Opportunistic networks have the advantage of being able to employ ‘store and forward’ data transfer where data is not sent from one end of the network to the other immediately, but is instead passed hop-by-hop and stored on intermediate nodes until that node has a suitable connection opportunity to pass it on in turn. This allows opportunistic networks to cope with large variations in network topology and with poor link qualities, in addition to traditional networking situations (e.g., where Internet access is available).